


steve will always love bucky

by vampireluv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, this is just steve being sad and talking about his love for bucky, this is my very very first time writing abt stucky so pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: even though, bucky is gone..steve's love for him is endless





	steve will always love bucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my FIRST stucky fic so pls be nice. it's a short short drabble. i was just trying to see how i would write their characters

Steve couldn’t believe that Bucky was gone. 

Every time he closed his eyes the image of Bucky fading away and turning into dust haunts his mind. Steve couldn’t comprehend how something like this could happen. How he couldn’t save Bucky, again. 

Memories of Bucky falling off the train resurface and Steve couldn’t get away from them. The reminder that Bucky was able to save him multiple times in their youth, but Steve couldn’t even do this; not even with the stupid serum running through his veins. Steve thought by taking the risk of being injected with an unknown serum that he’d finally be able to make a difference; to be able to help those in need. And maybe he did, but he let down his best friend. His lover. 

Because that’s what Bucky was. Bucky was- he is- Steve’s best friend and his soulmate. Bucky is someone that Steve will always hold close to his heart and no one will be able to take his place. Nobody is special enough. 

But it doesn’t even matter anymore. 

Bucky is gone. 

Bucky is gone and Steve left him alone to be dusted away. Steve brought Bucky into these wars and he won’t be able to live with himself knowing that because of him this happened. Steve knows that he couldn’t stop Thanos from snapping his fingers even though that was his ultimate goal. Thanos was much more powerful than them. Thanos was more powerful than Steve. And Steve felt like he was that same sickly boy who couldn’t save anyone else even himself. 

It felt like he was still that young adult that needed to be saved by his much stronger best friend. Steve hated when Bucky did that, but a part of him always admired Bucky. He admired how Bucky was always there for him and he would use his good looks and strength advantage for the better good. He didn’t let his advantages inflate his head and start belittling those that weren’t as lucky. 

God, Steve loves Bucky. 

Steve loves the way Bucky would be able to bring a smile to Steve’s face after a hard day. Or how Bucky would always work extra shifts in order to have enough money to provide Steve with his much-needed medications. Or how Bucky saved up money to buy Steve fancy sketchbooks and color pencils because “Stevie, you’re going to be a fucking artist one day and you need good instruments for that, ok?” Steve loves how Bucky will call his mother to make chicken noodle soup because Bucky sucked at cooking it. Steve loved- loves- the way Bucky made him feel he was invincible and more than the sickly weak boy he was. 

Bucky might be gone, but Steve still has their memories and his love for him. 

and Steve's love for bucky is endless. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback if you guys want!! i hope it was okay


End file.
